DayZ
DayZ ist ein Survival-Horror Spiel aus dem Hause Bohemia Interactive. Schöpfer des Multiplayer-Spiels ist der Erschaffer der gleichnamigen Modifikation für Arma 2, Dean "Rocket" Hall. Das Spiel findet in der Oblast Süd-Zagorien, einer Provinz des postsowjetischen Staates Tschernarussland, statt. Das Spiel Zunächst beginnt man an einer Küstenregion, nur mit dem nötigsten ausgerüstet, einem Fetzen Stoff und einem Leuchtstab. Das Ziel des Überlebenden ist es nun so lange wie nur möglich zu überleben. Dabei steht es ihm ganz alleine frei, wie er vorgeht, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. In der 225 Quadratkilometer großen Spielwelt kann der Überlebende in Häusern, Baracken, Militärbasen, Hütten, Scheunen und Garagen Waffen, Munition, Kleidung, Nahrung, Werkzeuge und viel mehr erbeuten. Jedoch haben auch andere Menschen vor zu überleben, und man kann einigen von ihnen begegnen. Und es steht einem frei, ob man ein Freund, oder ein Feind ist. Aber nicht nur andere Überlebende sind feindlich gesinnt. Auch Infizierte durchstreifen das Land, und diese bringen ansteckende Krankheiten mit sich. Wenn einem Hunger und Durst packen, und man kein Essen und Trinken zur Verfügung hat, kann man die seltenen Tiere von Tschernarussland, wie Hirsche, Schweine, Kühe oder Schafe jagen, und anschließend zu nahrhaftem Fleisch weiterverarbeiten. Jedoch sollte man auch aufpassen, da man sonst Raubtieren wie Wölfen oder Bären1 begegnen kann. Sollte man kein Tier zum Jagen finden kann man auch andere Menschen schlachten, jedoch besteht beim Essen ihres Fleisches eine sehr hohe Gefahr, dass man sich mit der Krankheit Kuru ansteckt, welche einem wahnsinnig werden lässt. Auch Tümpel und Brunnen lassen sich nutzen, um an kostbares Trinkwasser zu kommen. Aber auch hier sollte man vorsichtig sein, da eine Chance besteht, dass man sich mit der Krankheit Cholera ansteckt. Sollte man jedoch sterben, ob durch Hunger, Durst, einer Krankheit oder einem Feuergefecht, startet man an einer Küste neu und muss sich erneut ausrüsten um zu überleben. Hauptfeatures der Alpha * Tschernarussland: Überlebe in diesem 225 Quadratkilometer großen, post-sowjetischem und von einem Krieg verwüsteten Staat, und erkunde Städte und Dörfer, tiefe Wälder und hohe Felder und viele verlassene Militäranlagen * Multiplayer: Verbinde dich als einer von bis zu 50 Überlebenden auf einem Server, und trete gemeinsam mit ihnen oder alleine gegen die vielen Gefahren an, die sich über das ganze Land erstrecken * Public Hive: Spiele mit einem Überlebenden auf jedem Server, der mit dem Public Hive verbunden ist. Kleidung, Inventar, Waffen und Position bleiben erhalten. * Verbessertes Kleidungssystem: Kleide deinen Überlebenden beliebig mit verschiedenfarbigen Jacken, Hosen, Schuhen, Westen und Rucksäcken sowie Hüten und Mützen deiner Wahl ein * Crafting: Baue und verbessere deine eigenen Waffen, wie selbstgebaute Bögen und Speere, sowie selbst hergestellte Lederkleidung, die du nach belieben mit roten und blauen Beeren und anderen Farbstoffen einfärben kannst. * Basebuilding: Baue deine eigenen Lager auf, in dem du Zäune und Sandsäcke aufbaust, Zelte findest, Lagerfeuer aufstellst und Ölfässer platzierst. Du kannst auch mit einem Dietrich ganze Häuser verbarrikadieren, und diese als dein Lager nutzen. * Fahrzeuge: Finde die seltenen funktionieren Fahrzeuge wie LKW, Geländefahrzeuge oder auch Familienautos. Repariere sie, und gestallte sie nach deinen Wünschen mit verschiedenen Fahrzeugteilen Roadmap Jedes Jahr gibt das Entwicklerteam rund um DayZ eine Roadmap, sprich die möglichen Pläne für das folgende Jahr preis. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass alle aufgelisteten Planungen es auch letztendlich in diesem Zeitfenster in das Spiel schaffen. 2014 Very Short-term (Q1) Respawning Loot Prototype (work in progress): * World divided into quadrants * Quad resets when empty X time * Includes resetting doors * Door state randomly set on world start Accelerated Time (in experimental): * Removed as part of lag / desync fix * Comfigurable by servers admins * Up to 64x faster day / night cycle * Rules for Hardcore t.b.d. Throwable Items (in experimental): * Everything that can be held in hand * Different materials react differently * Uses “Bullet” physics SDk * Calculated on server Player Controls (partly implemented): * Mouse Acceleration issues * Dexterity * Freelook * Physics based movement * Jumping considered Short-term (Q2) Ragdoll (work in progress): * Nearly functionally complete * Based on “Bullet” physics lib * Includes falling characters * Dragging unconscious / bodies * Blended body injuries New AI pathfinding (completed, will be in experimental soon): * Animals and Zombies * Techniques * Voxelization * Walkable polygons * Navmesh optimization * Object Avoidance * First iteration nearly complete * handles interiors, small objects 64-bit (completed, will be in experimantal soon): * Compiling! * Server can use more memory * Helps with * Physics integration * Vehicle physics * New zombie AI * Possibly much more Prototype Animals (in experimental): * Prototype implementation * Allow player “hunting” * 6 new animal types * Starting from scratch * Wandering Persistent Objects (working in progress): * All objects or just some? * Save state of everything * Decide which to permanently use Advanced Weather Effects (working in progress): * Snow and fog * Weather will affect player * Ballistics affected by weather World Containers (working in progress): * Refrigerator * Oven * Cupboards Medium-term (Q3) Multi-thread / Multi-core (working in progress): * Multiple threads on Multiple cores * More zombies… (5 to 10 times more than now) * More players… * More animals… * Probably more server focused * New game engine (“Infusion”) Advanced Animals (working in progress): * Hostile animals * Neutral animals * Companion animals New Zombie Behaviour (working in progress): * More responsive * Redeveloped “agro” system * More benefits to stealth Central Loot Economy: * Control loot numbers centrally * Set for all servers per hive Barricading (working in progress): * Physics based construction * Mainly focused on existing buildings. Basic Vehicles (working in progress): * Small Vehicles * Bicycle / Motorcycles / ATV * Possibly includes small car * Customizable / Configurable-like weapons * Physics based (“bullet” Physics SDK ) Modding Support (working in progress): * Probably tied with private hives * Full support for mods * Steam Workshop integration Player Statistics (completed, but game is too buggy to release it): * Steam Achievements * Database interaction API for developers Horticulture (working in progress): * Growing plants * Persistent to server * Prototype to come earlier Long-term (Q4/Qx) Advanced Vehicles (working in progress): * Cars / Trucks / Planes / Helicopters / Boats * Upgradable components * Similar approach as weapon attachments Extended barricading (working in progress): * Existing barricading to full construction * Allows players to create new structures * Persistent to that server Advanced Social Mechanics (working in progress): * Faction identification methods * Spawn systems tied to controlled locations * Better UI support for trading. 2015 Q1 2015 * Basic vehicles * Advanced loot distribution * New renderer * New Zombie AI * Basic stealth system (zombies and animals) * Diseases * Improved cooking and horticulture * Advanced anti-hack system (Dynamic BattlEye) Q2 2015 * Advanced vehicles (repair and modifications) * Advanced animals (life cycle, group behavior) * Player statistics * New UI * Player stamina * Dynamic events * World containers * New physics system Q3 2015 * Traps * Barricading * Character life span + soft skills * Animal predators + birds * Aerial transport * Console prototype * Advanced communication Q4 2015 * Animal companions * Steam community integration * Construction (base building) * Beta version, expected price €34.99 / $43.99 Systemanforderungen DayZ befindet sich aktuell noch in Entwicklung. Das bedeutet, dass sich die Systemanforderungen erhöhen, aber auch senken können. Jedoch ist das Spiel in seiner unfertigen Alpha-Form noch sehr hardwarelastig. Minimale Systemanforderungen: * CPU: Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz oder AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz * RAM: 2 GB RAM * DirectX: 9.0c * Grafikkarte: NVIDIA GeForce 8800GT oder AMD Radeon HD 3830 oder Intel HD Graphics 4000 mit 512 MB VRAM * Festplatte: 10 GB Empfohlene Systemanforderungen: * CPU: Intel Core i5-2300 oder AMD Phenom II X4 940 oder besser * RAM: 4 GB RAM * DirectX: 9.0c * Grafikkarte: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 560 oder AMD Radeon HD 7750 mit 1 GB VRAM oder besser * Festplatte: 14 GB Welches Feature sollte als erstes eingebaut werden? Fahrzeuge! Base-Building! Mir egal,ich spiele eh die Mod! Was euch demnächst bei DayZ erwarten wird, seht ihr hier ! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:DayZ